


Go Rest

by Mc_Nugger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Nugger/pseuds/Mc_Nugger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of me and my sister's roleplay. Eren's in college and stays up really late studying. Mikasa and Armin died in a car accident after they were engaged, but not mentioned in this. Jaeger normally gets held back after the lesson. At the beginning Levi would always take his anger out on the brunette and beat the piss out of him. Even though Eren has slight fear of him, he still finds a way to love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and really lame.

Eren looked up from his notes and to the teacher, Mr. Levi. After about 15 minutes he stared past him and started to space out from a sleepless night before. Of course, studying and doing things up until 5 am was bad for your body and mind. There had been dark, dark circles around his eyes. His eyes had been locked on one specific spot where Mr. Levi had been standing, barely even blinking.   
Of course, the ravenette professor did notice that Eren hadn't been listening. He casually kept on teaching as he walked up to Eren's table, tapping his finger on the table a few times; trying to get a response out of the younger.   
No, there wasn't any response from the boy, he kept on staring to where Mr. Levi was standing. People started to look to Eren and the teacher.   
Levi stopped teaching and moved behind Eren, putting his hands on the back of his chair, leaning forward slightly and looked down to the younger's almost blank page of notes. "Jaeger!" He raised his voice and stood up straight.   
Eren blinked a few times and jumped while yelping softly. As he straightened up, being already tense, he accidentally bumped lightly into the older's arm. That didn't help him any more than it had. He quickly looked down and to the page of less filled out notes. The brunette shook his head and frantically tapped the end of the pencil on his opposite hand. He did open his mouth to say something but all that came out was a soft heap of jumbled up words.   
"Jaeger, were you even paying attention to what I said?" The older growled out.   
By now, the other students had been whispering lightly to one another, including Jean and Marco.   
"What do you think is wrong with Eren, Jean...?" The freckled male sitting next to Jean had whispered lightly to him.   
The one Marco referred to as 'stallion' with some adjective in the front shrugged and mumbled back, "I don't know but he looks like shit and can't talk correctly. He probably stood up studying again." He frowned and looked to the student and teacher further up front as Connie and a few others giggled.   
Crap—now the attention had turned to the once bright-eyed boy, now his eyes were dull and had dark circles around them. Of course he didn't like attention, especially right now when he could've answered a clear question.   
The teacher sighed. "You look like shit." He growled out in an almost kinder tone voice, but still for Mr. Levi; those words were normal.   
"I-I'm..sorry.." Eren managed to speak out softly and tiredly.   
"Tch..." To the older, Eren's actions were almost—cute. You could tell that Eren would've fallen asleep even if you slammed him to the floor he was that tired; or you could've put him next to a train or a highway.   
The brunette frowned deeply and tiredly, blinking slowly. As he started to write something down on his notes that he head heard before, they weren't any damn letters that could be recognizable.   
Just then, of course, Connie had to say something. "'Ey, Eren! What did you do, stay up all night banging whores?" People around slapped hands over their mouths, hiding their giggles and smiles.   
"Hah.." Jean chuckled then quieted down after Marco had thumped him upside the head.   
Eren turned to Connie's direction and shook his head. "N...No..." Of course, the sleepy young man wouldn't of done that. Not saying anything else about that night, he didn't want people to think he had became something he never liked to be called.   
Levi finally pointed to Connie. "Springer…after class.." He said loud enough that Connie could indeed hear. "And this shouldn't be a damn routine…" He had mumbled to himself and then nudged Eren's shoulder with his hand. "You too, Jaeger." The ravenette walked back up to the front, teaching again.   
Of course, the sleepy boy had trouble staying awake until the end of the class.  
People had left besides Connie and Eren, the regular two who would normally stay after the lesson. Levi talked to Connie first then sent him out, waking over to Eren he sat on the table and looked to the younger, almost passed out in his chair, sitting upright.   
"Eren." Levi laid a hand on the others shoulder and shook him. "How late did you even stay up...?"   
Eren shook his head quickly and looked to the older one of the two. "At least..a bit past 5 o'clock…" He rubbed his eyes and shifted his eyes away from Levi.   
The ravenette sighed and moved a hand down to the others lower jaw, turning it to face him. "You really can't do this to your body, Eren."   
The tired one, jaw in Levi's grip still, nodded slightly. "Alright…can I leave now?"   
A faint smile appeared across Levi's lips and he rolled his eyes, letting go of Eren's jaw. "Do not even think about going to your other classes if you are in this condition…"   
The younger nodded and grabbed his stuff. "Mmhm...Alright." He stood up and walked out, tripping, but kept his balance and continued walking.   
"I mean it, Jaeger.." The older put his hand on his left hip and shook his head as the other tripped and continued to still walk.


End file.
